Squeegees have been known for many years as the main device for removing water from surfaces but these merely move the water and if there are uneven surfaces, water remains in the troughs of such surfaces.
It is also known to provide a device in the form of a roller with a handle, the roller portion being covered with a sponge or other water absorbent material. The device is moved across the surface to be dried, the absorbent covering drawing up water. However, once unsaturated with water, the surface no longer absorbs water and has to be removed for removal of the absorbed water, which process is difficult and does not remove all of the water with the result that the device behaves more like a squeegee in that it moves water around the surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and which is far more effective in removing surface water than prior art devices.